monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lynx Coitchie
Budowa, jak zwykle aaaa Osobowość Lynx to bardzo pewna siebie osoba. Uwielbia rywalizację i przewodnictwo w grupie przyjaciół, czasem manipuluje innymi potworami. Ma bardzo napięte stosunki ze swoim bratem, dziewczyna uważa, że Jason traktuje ją jak dziecko. Pomimo tego, w trudnych chwilach potrafią się zjednoczyć i stworzyć zgrany zespół. Tak naprawdę, rysiołaczka to ukryta romantyczka, która zawsze marzyła o księciu z bajki. Kiedy zjawia się taki na horyzoncie, całkowicie traci głowę i staje się naiwna, byle tylko zdobyć takiego. Świadczy to o jej uczuciowości, ale także bezmyślności, ponieważ nie umie dostrzec prawdziwego oblicza innych osób. Zainteresowania Zwierzęta Jednym z zainteresować Rishi są zwierzęta. Z racji tego, że mieszka niedaleko lasu, spotyka czasem ranne osobniki. Leczy je w domu i wypuszcza na wolność. Planuje w przyszłości zostać weterynarzem, aby nieść pomoc swoim małym pobratymcom. Biologia Lynx fascynują zdolności potworzego ciała. Z racji tego, iż gatunków jest niewyobrażalnie wiele, dziewczyna nigdy się nie nudzi poznając coraz to nowsze rzeczy. Na swoim strychu trzyma atlasy anatomiczne, które w wolnych chwilach studiuje. Prócz potworów, zgłębia tajniki zwierzęcej biologi. Jedynym tematem jaki jej nie przypadł do gustu to rośliny. Mimo to, szanuje wszystkich ich miłośników. Rysiołaczka należy do kółka biologicznego. Wygląd Rishia ma rude włosy. Jej futro jest brązowe, ma jednak białe miejsca na brodzie i na środku ciała, wliczając w to szyję. Ma piwne oczy. Jej ogon jest krótki, zakończony czarną plamą. Na uszach ma charakterystyczne pędzle, przy ustach kocie wąsy. Biografia Rishia urodziła się w Polsce, na terenie Puszczy Białowieskiej. Mieszkała tam kilka lat, jednak musiała wyemigrować do Stanów Zjednoczonych ze względu na trudną sytuację rodzinną. Dlatego mówi z charakterystycznym, słowiańskim akcentem. Szukając odpowiedniego Parku Narodowego dla rysiołaków, natknęła się na szkołę Monster High. Zaczęła do niej uczęszczać z bratem, głównie na prośbę matki, która chciała, aby jej dzieci otworzyły się na inne potwory. Klasyczny potwór left|Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form Kotołaka była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i kota. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Rysiołak - (ang. Werelynx) to kotołak, którego geny wskazują na duże pokrewieństwo z danym kotem, w tym przypadku rysiem. Rysiołaki cechują się charakterystycznym pędzlem na czubku uszów, a także wspaniałym słuchem. Prócz tego ich ogony są stosunkowo krótkie, nie lubią biegać, nie są aż tak sprawne fizycznie jak inne kotołaki, jednakże są niezwykle skoczne. Męscy przedstawiciele tego gatunku mają ciekawe rozmieszczenie futra przy brodzie, są to tak zwane "pazurki". Rysiołaki najczęściej są samotnikami, bardzo rzadko się zdarza, by posiadali rodzeństwo. Są najmniejszymi kotołakami w Europie. Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Miejsce pochodzenia left|160pxPuszcza Białowieska – kompleks leśny położony na terenie Polski i Białorusi, odznaczający się dużymi walorami przyrodniczymi i historycznymi. W Puszczy Białowieskiej zachowały się ostatnie fragmenty lasu o charakterze pierwotnym. Relacje Rodzina Rodzeństwo Rodzice Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Miłość Kocha wyłącznie las i zwierzęta. Choć z relacji z pamiętnika Rushikuny można dowiedzieć się, że brat lisicy ją podrywał. Dziewczyna uległa jego flirtom. Nie wie, że Rantan to zwykły oszust i bawi się jej uczuciami. Wszystko się zmieniło po poznaniu Varii Viride. Choć zapowiadało się na zwykłą przyjaźń, obie dziewczyny odkryły, że mają co do siebie podobne, romantyczne odczucia. Dzięki Steve'owi Elert'owi wyznały co do siebie czują i będą miały dzieci są z związku. Wrogowie Lista nielubianych osób jest długa i wciąż rośnie. Lynx nawet nie wie kiedy robi sobie wrogów, taki jej urok. Zwierzę Dziewczyna ma łasicę Holly i bezimiennego drozda. Relacje z innymi uczniami z Rushikuną Ameteru Dziewczyny poznały się zaraz po tym jak Lynx pojawiła się w Monster High. Spotkały się w damskiej toalecie, podczas wielkich szlochów Draculaury. Rishia skwitowała to stwierdzeniem, że wampirzyca powinna się wziąć się w garść oraz przestać wylewać morze łez. Różowa koleżanka jeszcze bardziej zaczęła szlochać i wybiegła z łazienki, podczas gdy lisica umierała ze śmiechu. Rushikuna zaproponowała jej dalszą znajomość, ponieważ spodobało jej się poczucie humoru rysiołaczki. Od tego czasu są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. z Wounice la'Rogdee Ich pierwsze spotkanie odbyło się przed klasą do Potwornej Anatomii. Lwica niefortunnie wpadła na Lynx, wytrącając je książki z rąk. Szybko przeprosiła i pomogła zbierać podręczniki i zeszyty. Nie zapowiadało się wtedy, aby dziewczyny zostały przyjaciółkami. Lynx pomaga jej potem przy dekoracjach na szkolną imprezę, którą Wou zorganizowała w uzgodnieniu z Dyrektorką Krewnicką. Rishii bardzo zaimponowało traktowanie szkolnych gwiazdeczek przez lewkę. Bez oporu podeszła do niej, nawiązując przyjemną rozmowę. Dziewczyny spotykały się potem wielokrotnie i stały się dla siebie niezwykle bliskie. Razem dumnie przechadzają się po korytarzach Straszyceum, siejąc postrach. z Operettą Podczas wagarowania na lekcji Astronomii, Lynx potwornie zabłądziła w katakumbach. Wśród uczniów słynęły z tego, że są istnym labiryntem, mimo tego dziewczyna sądziła, iż da sobie radę. Na próżno. Zrezygnowana usiadła pod jednym ze skalnych łuków, kiedy usłyszała stukot obcasów. Chwilę później zobaczyła nieznajomą potworkę. Okazało się, że jej imię to Operetta i zna katakumby jak własną kieszeń. Na wiadomość, że rysołaczka uciekała przed śmiertelnie nudną lekcją, wybuchnęła śmiechem i zaprosiła ją do swojego kącika. Zaczęła grać na fortepianie dla nowej znajomej. Od tego czasu dziewczyna regularnie odwiedza córkę upiora z opery lub ją zaprasza do siebie. z Gigi Grant Kiedy okazało się, że Gigi może znowu spełniać życzenia, ta wiadomość obiegła całe Straszyceum. Dotarło to także do Lynx, która widząc marne potyczki Toralei, postanowiła zaplanować jak można byłoby wykorzystać zdolność dżina. Pewnego dnia przyszła do niej cała we łzach, skarżąc się na to, że Pan Paskudny niesprawiedliwie wpisał jej złą ocenę. Zasmucona do granic możliwości Gigi, chciała pomóc, dlatego Rishia wypowiedziała życzenie, które jej koleżanka musiała spełnić. Poskutkowało to wynikiem celującym na półrocze z Martwych Języków. Od tego czasu, rysiołaczka prosi Gigi o kilka rzeczy, ale robi to z umiarem, aby sprawia się nie wydała, że wszystko było drobną manipulacją. Ciekawostki * Gatunek Rysiołaka podarowany przez Smieskę222. * Lynx to z łaciny ryś. * Jej normalskie imię to Rajna. Bardzo nie lubi jeśli ktoś ją tak nazywa. Tak samo jak ktoś używa jej drugiego imienia Rishia. * Jason nie potrafi się powstrzymać i gdy jego siostra jest zła, używa jej pozostałych imion. * Jej internetowych pseudonimem jest Huntress (z ang. łowczyni). * Zna podstawowe zwroty w języku polskim, a także niektóre w białoruskim. * Jest uczulona na cynamon i pomarańcze. * Jest leworęczna. * Lubi głośno słuchać muzyki, przez co jej słuch lekko się pogorszył. Stroje Galeria Stroje LynxPG.png|Strój na Halloween Lynxoom.png|Orchard of Madness Lynxbasic.png LynxDATM.png LynxBasic.png LynxBySmiecha.png|Picture Day od Szczygła Inne For Kat.jpg|Jay i Lynx w młodości od Lamci Osiągnięcia Kategoria:Kaciak Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Kotołaki